


Fun Facts

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace prepare for a BBQ at the Pierce house.





	Fun Facts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries, it's honestly disrespectful to my craft lol I really can't.

“Grace, did you know Michael Jackson’s favorite fruit was watermelon?”

“No, I didn’t know that.”

“He loved it so much, he named a song after it, but they never released it.”

“What?”

“Yeah. He called it ‘Watermelon & My Heart’.”

“That’s not true.”

“What, yes it is!”

“I feel like you just made that up.”

“I didn’t, it’s true!”

“Anissa.”

“Okay, I made it up.”

Anissa laughed as she moved around her kitchen. They were making a fruit salad for the bbq at the Pierce house, and Anissa was amusing her girlfriend with some not entirely true facts. Grace rolled her eyes as she cut the watermelon into smaller chunks and put them into the large bowl in front of her.

“See, I always know when your fun facts are made up because as you talk, they get more ridiculous,” Grace said. “Got any true facts?” Anissa placed a whole pineapple on the counter and thought for a moment.

“Movie trailers used to be shown at the end of the movie. That’s why they’re called trailers, get it?” Anissa asked. Grace laughed.

“Okay that one sounds real,” she said as she threw the watermelon rinds into the garbage.

“Dad, Anissa's in here lying to Grace again,” Jennifer said as she walked in, with Jefferson following. Anissa glared at her sister. 

“I’m not lying!” Anissa frowned. Jefferson chuckled as he placed a case of beer on the table.

“Hey Jennifer, Mr. Pierce,” Grace greeted them cheerfully.

“Is she doing that thing where you think she's about to tell you something interesting, but it ends up being a ridiculous story she just made up?” Jefferson asked Grace. Grace raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Typical Anissa.”

“I gotta keep y’all guessing,” Anissa shrugged. “It’s how I keep everyone on their toes in this house.”

“She’s been doing it since we were kids,” Jennifer said, leaning over the counter as she plucked a piece of fruit from the bowl. “When I was five, she told me if I stood on a kangaroo’s tail, it would launch me into space.”

“That was funny, until you tried to climb into the kangaroo enclosure at the zoo,” Jefferson said, shaking his head. “She wanted to be an astronaut. Figured it was the quickest way to the stars.” Grace looked at Anissa.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that right,” Grace asked Anissa, who smirked.

“She was getting on my nerves that day,” Anissa said as she cut the pineapple. “I got in trouble for that one, though.”

“Thankfully, we’re all adults now, so no one falls for her jokes anymore,” Jennifer smiled. Anissa looked at her sister.

“ _We_ are adults,” Anissa said, gesturing to Grace, Jefferson and herself. “You, for all intents and purposes, are still a child.”

“If I’m old enough to go to war, I’m old enough to be considered an adult,” Jennifer raised her brows as she walked past Anissa to the fridge.

“But you aren’t old enough to go to war,” Anissa said, confused. “You aren’t even old enough to drive!” Jefferson laughed at his daughters as he picked up the beer and headed outside.

“Don’t let them drive you up a wall, Grace,” Jefferson called behind him.

“I’ll try not to,” Grace laughed, shaking her head as she tossed the pineapple chunks into the bowl. Jennifer grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and shrugged.

“Age is a social construct anyway,” she said as she took a sip. “Hurry up and finish this salad. I’m starving.”

“Well why don’t you go help mom, she’s on the grill right now,” Anissa said, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. Jennifer skipped to the back door.

“Thank goodness. Hopefully she’s faster at making a burger than you two are at making fruit salad.” Jennifer opened the door and walked outside. Anissa groaned, taking a step backwards and kicking the door shut before stepping to the sink and washing her hands.

“She never closes the door. It’s like she wants the flies to come in,” Anissa shook her head and grabbed a paper towel. 

“You guys are hilarious,” Grace grinned. “I wish I had siblings to bicker with.”

“No you don’t. They’re annoying,” Anissa said as she walked over to Grace and wrapped an arm around her waist. “They’re annoying and they get you in trouble.”

“You get yourself in trouble! I can’t believe you told her to stand on a kangaroo’s tail,” Grace laughed. “I wish I could have seen that.”

“Well it’s not my fault she was so gullible,” Anissa smirked. “That stuff doesn’t work on her anymore. Okay, is that all of it? You added the dragon fruit right?” Grace grabbed the lid and placed it on the bowl of fruit. 

“Yep. I’ll put this on the table with the other salads,” Grace said as she picked up the bowl. 

“Hey, did you know that salads were originally called ‘the big green’?”

“Anissa, that’s a movie.” 

“Dang. I thought I’d get you with that one for sure.”


End file.
